


SuChen drabble

by gippeoyox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, History, M/M, not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1776. American Revolution. A short, non-accurate love story behin a bunker in the midst of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuChen drabble

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK FIC- This was not meant to be serious in any way!
> 
> Thank you, DragonWasteland, for challenging me. You're the best!!

His face dirtied with mud and blood of his friends and enemies, Suho dives behind a bunker. What he didn't expect, is to find a blue-coated man already behind it. In a reflex, he points his gun at the shocked man.  
"Sh-shit!" Is all the man could say. Suho lowered his gun a bit, looking at the man's features.  
"Why are you here?" He asks angrily.  
"I'm hiding.." The man answers, his voice surprisingly smooth. Suho swallows before running a hand through his dusty hair. He drops to his knees and puts his gun under the man's chin.  
"Who. Are. You."  
"I'm.. Chen.." The man answers, eyes widend but a smirk on his lips. Suho feels his blood beginning to boil. Who does he think he is? Chen leans forward, leaving just a few centimeters between their faces. God, Suho hates himself for wanting that man. His gun pushed aside but not doing anything about it, he gives in.  
"My name is Suho."  
"I don't care." Chen grins before pushing their lips together. The ecstasy of the fight still in their bodies, they grind their bodies together. Suho knows what he's doing is wrong, but he'd be lying if he claimed not to be attracted to Chen. Chen's hands find their way to his rear and their lips part for a second.  
"You ruined our tea." Suho groans. Chen smirks ones more before pulling Suho's already loosened pants down.  
"And I'll ruin something else.."


End file.
